nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Christina Kay Evans
|datebirth = July 4, 1992 |placebirth = Noble City |home = Ocean Avenue 10, Bayside, Noble City, Sylvania |function = Actress, Businesswoman |language = English |religion = Christian }} Christina Kay Evans (July 4, 1992, Noble City) is a Lovian socialite, actress, businesswoman, and politician. Early life Christina Kay Evans, born in Noble City on July 4, 1992, is the only daughter of a prominent Lovian businessman Charles Clark Evans and his wife Ashley Hynds Evans (née Kay). Her family is of British-American descent. She was educated at J.W. Pennington Primary School and King Arthur I College, where she graduated as the valedictorian of her class. She now attends Blackburn University, Noble City, pursuing her academic interests in the fields of business studies and international relations. During the summer of 2009, Evans served as a student intern at the Lovian Embassy in London. Her main duty was to aid the ambassador negotiate a Free Trade Agreement with the European Union. In November, she joined her family business as Director of Administration and Advancement. Acting career Evans began acting at the age of 16. She made her first appearance in the film Lovestory in Newhaven, for which she received positive notices from film critics. In 2009 she was cast in a lead role in Beyond the Horizon, where she portrayed a teenage girl who struggled against gender prejudices to achieve her dream. Her performance has won her a nomination for the prestigious Lovian Academy Awards for Best Actress. Later that year, she hosted the reality series Daily Challenge, which premiered on September 12. She also has guest-starred in other popular shows, such as The Grant Williams Show. In The Queen, she portrayed Queen Lucy I of Lovia, one of the best female leaders in history whose reign is considered as a long period of prosperity for the Lovian people. Filmography Political career Evans decided to enter politics in 2010. On the day she declared her candidacy for 2010 mid-term election, she told press that "I always loved Lovia and its people. It'd be my utmost honor to serve this great country!" She was successfully elected as the new member of the congress on June 1st. On June 2nd, Prime Minister Yuri Medvedev proposed a reshuffle in his government and on the proposal Evans was tentatively listed as the possible candidate for the new Secretary of Transportation. The proposal was ratified by the Congress on June 11th and Evans inaugurated as the new Secretary on the same day. On January 24, 2011, Evans announced that she will retire from politics when her term expires on February 1. She subsequently rejoined her family business and became more active on her film career as well as philanthropic works. Personal life Evans resides in her family residence in Bayside along with her parents. She usually spends her free time playing tennis, reading romance novels, and going shopping with her friends. She is often described as a "heavy partier", due to her love of going to parties. See also * Evans Compound * Evans Family * Personal page Evans, Christina Kay Evans, Christina Kay Evans, Christina Kay Category:Evans Family Evans, Christina Kay